


It's worth it if she smiles

by itotoro



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Just gals bein pals, Slice of Life, another 2jin fic i know, kite flyin, only 100 of the words involve kite flying, the true kite flying is the friends we make along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro
Summary: Hyunjin humors Heejin's latest impulse purchase2jin character study
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	It's worth it if she smiles

It starts in the dorm, in front of the TV set. Hyunjin on the couch, kicking a mini football left and right, Heejin's legs on her lap as she takes up the rest of the space on the couch.

"It's really windy today," says Heejin, and Hyunjin hears the rest of the conversation before it comes, because Heejin always has three or four sentences lined up when she begins a conversation.

Hyunjin lets her. "I know, right."

Heejin hums in thought. "Did you know that an average windy day has a wind speed of 20 to 25 miles per hour?"

Hyunjin hums in assent.

"And, you know, I just bought myself a kite. It came in the mail last night. Apparently a kite will fly easily in 4-10 miles per hour of wind, and it's a windy day, so there's double the amount of air needed. It's a good day to fly a kite."

Hyunjin follows Heejin's train of thought, then caps it off. "So let's fly a kite. Right now."

Heejin's gaze is fixed on her. "Right now?"

Hyunjin matches it. "Right now."

So they go, running to their respective rooms, with an agreement to convene in five minutes at the door. What would she need for kite flying? Outer clothes, some snacks, maybe her wallet for the train.

Hyejoo sees Hyunjin rummaging for her wallet. "Where you going?"

"Kite flying," Hyunjin responds. Hyejoo nods in approval, before turning back to her game.

Before Hyunjin leaves the room Hyejoo pipes up. "There's a storm coming."

Hyunjin nods, grabbing a folded raincoat to stuff into her small backpack.

Heejin is already at the door, a minute early. She has a backpack on, a baseball cap with its visor pulled down, a canteen of water slung over her shoulder.

"We're not going camping," says Hyunjin as she walks to her.

"Is it too much?" Heejin slings the backpack forward, zipping it open. "I have the kite here, extra string, extra tape in case we need it, scissors -"

"We can bring it all," says Hyunjin, "let's go."

So they go, walking briskly to the train station right outside their dorm. Heejin marches like a soldier heading to war, and Hyunjin walks like, well, Hyunjin. It's fast, anyway, and they make it to the station in half the time it would take most the other girls in the dorm.

Heejin is panting as she lines up to the train booth. "Two tickets to Han River." She rummages in her backpack, muttering to herself, no doubt looking for her wallet.

Hyunjin pulls out a bill from her own wallet, hands it to the cashier. She has the two tickets in her hand by the time Heejin yells in triumph, holding her to-go purse.

Hyunjin cocks her head. "You didn't bring your wallet?"

"Oh, you paid for it already." Heejin sheepishly tucks the purse back inside her backpack. "I figured my to-go purse was enough, but I didn't bring my belt bag-"

"Fanny pack-"

"Belt bag," and Heejin laughs as she says it because they both know it's a fanny pack, "so it got lost under my tape dispenser."

Hyunjin doesn't question the tape dispenser, instead leading Heejin to the platform. A train comes before they get impatient, and they board it to the park.

All the while Heejin is antsy, tapping her bag as it sits on her lap, bouncing her leg as the train slows down to the first stop. Three more to go, three more to go, but an antsy Heejin makes Hyunjin antsy too.

By the second to the last stop Hyunjin places a hand on Heejin's motor knee. "Stop."

"Whoops" Heejin stops. "I've got too much energy, ha ha" she says, and she really does say "ha ha" as a substitute for embarrassment.

"We're almost there," Hyunjin says just as the train begins moving. From the window across them she sees Han River, the sky above it blue with creeping clouds of gray.

Now, how fast will it take for Hyunjin to get the kite in the air?

It's windy, as Heejin said, when they make it to the park. There's nobody else because a storm is coming, as Hyeojoo said, but that doesn't stop Heejin from immediately dropping her bag on the grass and then pulling out her kite.

"I tied it last night," says Heejin, "so the measurements should be perfect." She's kneeling on the grass, laying out her kite. It's a diamond shaped kite, pink and yellow stripes on its pattern, with a long ribbon at the end. Heejin pulls her cap up as she squints at each of the knots, tugging at the string to check on durability.

Hyunjin resists the urge to comment on how cute she is. "They look good."

Heejin lifts the visor of her cap, round eyes smiling. "Let's give it a go."

So they give it a go, Hyunjin holding the kite and Heejin standing across her, 2.5 meters away as she measured, the spool of string in her hand. Heejin had tested the direction of the air by plucking some grass from the floor and letting it fall, but it's pretty damn obvious from the way the wind slaps into Hyunjin's face. She braces herself for Heejin's signal.

Heejin tests the kite string with another tug. Above her the clouds are gray and the wind a little scary for the tiny kite in Hyunjin's hands, but from afar she sees the excited jitters that shake Heejin's hands and legs.

Heejin's voice is hard to hear over the wind, but Hyunjin is ready. She tosses the kite in the air as high as she can.

It wobbles. It catches a draft. It flies, ribbon waving in the air, higher and higher.

Heejin struggles with the kite, the length of the string too short for it to control. "Give it more string!" Hyunjin calls above the wind, closing the distance between them.

Heejin unspools the string. Hyunjin catches what she unspools, feeding it to the kite slowly, surely. Tugging when it slacks, feeding when it pulls against her.

"You're really good at this," Heejin says. Their shoulders touch and it's a good kind of warm. The cold wind has nothing on them.

"I know right," says Hyunjin. She should look at the kite. But Heejin's eyes sparkle when she smiles.

Then it rains. It comes in a drop, then a dozen, then a downpour.

"The kite!" Heejin panics, spooling the slack of the string.

"I got this!" Hyunjin looks up, and only now does she see how fucking high up the kite is. But she's Hyunjin, so she pulls on the kite, guiding it down as the rain continues to pour on them.

"Damn," shouts Heejin over the rain and the wind, "I didn't know it was going to rain!"

"I have a raincoat!" Hyunjin pulls on the kite faster now, the rain beating down on the poor thing. "It's in my backpack!"

Heejin spools in record time as Hyunjin hauls the kite down to the ground. As Heejin packs it up Hyunjin takes the plastic raincoat, draping it over the both of them in a makeshift umbrella. They run to the nearby shed, clothes and bags soaked.

Hyunjin looks at Heejin, who is looking at her. Her cap is dark from water, hair plastered to her face and neck. Her clothes cling to her skin, she's dripping on the concrete floor of the waiting shed. But Heejin has the sparkle in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

They laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

It ends with the two of them standing outside the dorm, dripping wet, because Jungeun refuses to let them walk inside. Heejin is drier now, a cotton towel over her shoulders, cap off her hair. She's smiling too, eyes kind, and this is why Hyunjin lets Heejin tell her all sorts of things, take her all sorts of places. "I thought the storm was coming tomorrow," says Heejin, smile sheepish as she lifts the towel to her to her face, "but the kite flew. That was impressive, and I would never have found out it was water resistant if not for the rain."

Hyunjin hums in assent, a towel of her own on her shoulders.

"I had fun," says Heejin, "even if it rained on us."

Hyunjin hums again, focused on the way Heejin's smile crinkles her eyes. "It was fun."

So they laugh again, Heejin taking Hyunjin's hand as they make a mad dash inside the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! ahahaha
> 
> never thought i'd write 2jin but I went through a Hyunjin loop and thought of them while flying a kite. Now it's a character study! I'd really appreciate if you gave me comments on their characterization


End file.
